


Every Great Journey (Begins With An 8-5 Step On The Left Foot)

by My_Missing_H



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Missing_H/pseuds/My_Missing_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an up-and-coming Freshman in the renowned BHHS Marching Band. And how can he resist that oh-so attractive drum major Derek Hale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Opener

He hardly remembers handing in that permission slip at the beginning of June. Because of course, so much happened over the summer. And by "so much", he really means absolutely nothing.

And by hardly remembers, he really means "it's been at the forefront of his mind all summer."

The Beacon Hills Marching Band is one of the best in the California, last year they took home second at State Championships. And the day of his first practice, Stiles is vibrating with energy and excitement.

And why shouldn't he be excited?

He, The Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, auditioned for and made the renowned Beacon Hills Trumpet Line.

That's an accomplishment to be proud of, even if he has to work extra hard just to stay on and not get replaced.

And so of course his face is plastered with a goofy grin as he slides into the passengers seat of his dad's car, trumpet naturally in tow. He's pretty sure that his dad is talking to him about responsibility and minding his superiors, but he's tuning everything out in his excited haze. 

"Stiles, we're here!" The Sheriff exclaims in an exasperated tone. 'He must have said it a couple times already.' Stiles thinks to himself.

He waves a quick goodbye before hurriedly running in the door. And right into someone else. "Wow you're tall." He says as he picks himself up. "And, muscley." He looks up at the teenager standing in front of him. "I'm Stiles." Of course he flashes the trademark Stilinski Smile; the smile that can melt hearts and build bridges. And of course he receives a smile in return.

"You're a freshman?" Stiles nodded. "Good luck then, I'll see you there." The stranger smiled at him before continuing down the hall. "I'm Derek by the way." He called back to Stiles. "That's one friend." He mutters under his breath, "Maybe I can shoot for two."

But when he walks into the room, all he hears is, "FRESHMAN!" before being tackled to the ground. "You're a trumpet which mean you're my responsibility." The guy on top of him stated. "I'm Danny, the Section Leader!" He shouted proudly as he helped Stiles onto his feet.

"I'll assume that was a recent development then." Stiles laughed.

"Yup." Danny nodded. "So what's your name stranger?"

"My name's Stiles."

"Well, it's good to meet you. Why don't you come over here and sit with us?" He led Stiles over to a circle of people laughing raucously. "Hey guys, this is Stiles, he's comin' onboard this year." Stiles got a smile from everyone before Danny sat him down next to a kid with floppy hair. "This is Scott, he's a freshman too." Of course how could Danny know that he and Scott had been best friends for years?

"It's good to meet you Scott."

"You too Stiles." They shake hands for as long as possible before cracking up. So about two seconds. In between the gasps for air, Stiles is fairly certain that he explained to them that Scott's been his friend since Pre-K.

"So I guess we should do interesting facts and introductions right?" Danny didn't really pause for an answer before continuing. "I'm Danny, I'm a Junior, and um." He paused, thinking for a minute. "I don't know, I like boys, that's sort of interesting." The girl next to him started to crack up.

"Whoa cool, so does Stiles." Scott obviously needs some lesson in keeping his mouth shut. "Well he likes girls too. He just likes anything with a nice-" BUt Stiles tackled him to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"For Christ's sake Scott can you keep your mouth shut for two minutes?" The was a bit of mock wrestling which ended with Stiles being pinned. As they moved back to the circle, everyone was full out laughing at them. "So yeah, I'm Stiles, I'm a freshman, and yeah, I like anything with a nice butt." He gave Scott a sideways glance before smiling back at the group.

One of the girls decides to speak up. "So have you met one of the Drum Majors yet? His ass is to die for." She makes a cupping motion with her hands. "Like UNF." The group bursts out into fits of laughter yet again. "So I'm Allison, I'm a sophomore, and my family sells guns to police, it's so awesome." Laughing, she points to the next person.

It went on for quite a bit and Stiles was pretty sure he'd forget a few names, but he did notice that Scott was totally drooling over Allison. "Alright listen up!" A voice called from the front of the room. "Time for attendance."

"That's him."

And of course it's Derek up there with a sheet of paper. "Alright, let's do the trumpets first today." Stiles listens intently; he might be a bit too focused on Derek's words but whatever; as he reads off the list of like fifteen people before him until finally, "Ge-, um Gey, Gen."

"Over here Derek." Stiles calls out without thinking. He doesn't even know this guy, why did he just say his name so nonchalantly?

"Oh hey there Stiles, lemme just fix that on the sheet." And he scribbles on the paper before continuing, but of course Stiles is completely unaware of this, because his face is in his hands to hide the massive blush that crept up on his cheeks. And of course Danny notices.

"It's okay kid, everyone gets a little thing for Derek Hale when they march here." He gives Stiles a pat on the shoulder before going back to the announcements. Stiles tunes in just in time to hear that today is the day they get music.

His embarrassment is quickly replaced by excitement as he realizes that he's about to get his first show music. And the butterflies band together to form a hurricane in his stomach. But of course when they get the music and break off into sections, Danny and Scott decide to poke fun. "So Stiles, you been talkin to Derek behind our backs?" Danny teased.

"No! I just ran into him on my way in and he introduced himself." Stiles looked down at the sheet in front of him. 'Not too hard.' He thinks, so he brings the horn to his lips, effectively silencing the two pestering him.

Danny goes over to help another freshman. Greenberg? Stiles thinks that's his name. Scott; of course; goes over to ask Allison for "help", leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts. Thoughts which are a lot less focused on his music than they should be. It isn't his fault that his mind may or may not be thinking about things that are muscled and firm. But that's the moment when the doors open and Derek Hale walks in, 'Because why not?' Stiles mind throws at him.

Of course Derek's just there to see how everything is going, which really means he's there to see if the freshman can handle the music. And so of course Derek comes over to him right as he's playing the hardest part, which when he thinks about it really isn't that hard at all, but Derek walks over just as he finishes. "That was pretty good Stiles."

He smiles a little bit before looking down at the page. "I still need to play louder though don't I?"

Derek laughs at his response, "That's the case with everyone though, we all have to play pretty loud here." He pauses for a second. "Well except for me and Laura, I guess there's not really anything for us to play."

Stiles can see Danny looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Is she the other drum major?" To which Derek nods.

"Yeah, she's my older sister."

Stiles; being Stiles; jumps up and down before spouting off a fountain of words. "That's so cool! Are you guys like Irish twins? Or just like a year apart? Did you guys even play the same instrument? How cool is that that the drum majors are siblings? Man, that would be cool if there was another that way we could have three!" Derek puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder and gives him a small smile before laughing.

"You really are a ball of energy huh?" Stiles nods vigorously and Derek smiles at him. "Well good, keep that energy for later, you're gonna need it." He squeezes Stiles shoulder before dropping his arm down. "I'll see you later Stiles." And Stiles nods again before looking back down at his music, and of course not-so-subtly watching Derek exit the room, not even checking on the other freshmen. And maybe that brings a smile to his lips, but he'll never admit to it.

But of course the minute that Derek is out the door, Danny slides in next to Stiles. “So are you gettin some ass over here?”

And thus the blush comes full force onto his cheeks. “He just came over to see how I was doing.” He tries to fake paying attention to his music but Danny obviously isn’t buying it.

“Yeah, he comes in for one single freshman then leaves right after. He’s taken an interest in you, watch out.”

“What do you mean? Derek seems like a pretty good guy.”

“Exactly, there’s a line waiting around the corner to get a piece of Derek Hale, those are the people you need to watch out for.” Danny wriggles his finger like an old woman.

Stiles finally goes back to his music, and the drum major may or may not be on his mind. That is, until Danny pushes them all in a circle for some group work.

He's pretty sure that he's doing better than like the six other freshman, Scott of course being a close second. By the end, he's also pretty sure that this was the best day ever.

"And we played tons of awesome music, and everyone is so cool, and one of the drum majors is so awesome, and I think we're gonna be friends, and it was totally the best day ever, except for that time you took me to the Batman Santa Clause, but that doesn't even count because that day is in a league of it's own. And did I talk about Danny yet?"

"Only about a thousand times." His eye catches his dad's and he gets quiet and starts to poke at his food. 

"Sorry. It was just-"

"A really awesome day, I know." The Sheriff offers him a smile before yawning. "I'm just gonna hit the sack, you can tell me all the rest tomorrow morning okay?"

"Sure Dad." Out of habit he flashes a toothy grin. "Love you."

"I love you too kid."

It isn't long before he finds himself laying in bed, clothes tossed carelessly off to the side.

And throughout all the events of today, there's a special folder in the back of his mind marked: Derek Hale; must investigate further.


	2. The Ballad

This time he's ready. Well sort of ready. And for a teenage boy, "sort of ready" really means "my dick is sore from how many times i touched myself so that I wouldn't get horny."

Or something along those lines.

Anyway, he's made it his mission to learn everything he can about Derek Hale. In a totally non-creepy, non-stalker kind of way. Because it's totally not creepy that his hormones are giving him a sudden serious curiosity about a guy rippling muscles, dark spiky hair and a strong jaw. Also totally not creepy that he absolutely wants to know everything about him.

Stiles totally isn't creepy at all.

But he is a little disappointed when Derek isn't the one calling roll. He may have enjoyed his name being called a bit too much.

Okay, so Stiles is definitely creepy, he just has to embrace it.

"So Danny, that's Derek's sister right?"

"Yep, that's Laura." Stiles is ignoring the raised eyebrows.

"I'm just gonna take a guess that extreme attractiveness runs in the family." To which Danny laughs, shaking his head before smiling at Stiles.

"Just a bit."

Laura of course chooses this moment to try and butcher his name. "Ge. Jinheim?" She pauses to look at the trumpets cracking up. "Stilinski, how on Earth do you pronounce this?"

"Just call me Stiles"

"Oh thank God, I don't think I could say this." She laughed and kept going down the list. 

"Damn kid, do you just have a Hale fetish or something?" Danny pokes him in the side.

"Of course not!" Stiles puts on his best look of fake hurt. "How could you even suggest that I could think of them like that."

His speech is betrayed by Scott's look that clearly says, "You're such a fucking liar." But just for reinforcement, his mouth opens, "You liar, you've probably already written a sonnet about Derek's abs."

"He has abs? I wouldn't have noticed. How do you know Scott? You jumping onto my side of the tracks." 

Scott being Scott can't come up with a good reply so he sticks out his tongue.

"Where is Derek anyway?"

"Today is marching basics, why would Derek be here?"

"What do you mean? He must know how to march, he's a drum major."

"Dude, Derek was in colorguard."

"What?!" Stiles falls backwards, getting stares from everyone in the room before Laura lets out an awkward cough and continues to speak.

"You're kidding me. Derek Hale was in colorguard? But he's so."

"Masculine?" Danny steals the words right from his mouth. "Yeah, but man if you ever saw him, you'd understand why he was in guard."

Stiles nods. "So we'll see him doin stuff with flags a lot right?"

"He does everything. Flags, rifles, sabres, I'm pretty sure he's like the best we have. That's why everyone wonders why he's the drum major now."

Stiles, being himself completely ignores everything after the word sabre. "Sweet, I'd love to see him spinning stuff." He's standing up and following Danny into the Gym.

"You definitely have a one track mind." Stiles grins up at him. "Anyway, it's time to learn how to march, you ready?"

A vigorous nod gives Danny the affirmative, and they walk into the group of people. Off in the corner, Stiles can see the guard doing their own stuff, but as much as he cranes his neck, Derek Hale is nowhere to be found.

'Maybe later.' He thinks as they get lined up.

And before he can say left foot first, it's lunchtime. Well when he looks at the clock, he realizes that he could probably say those words a lot in the three hours they just spent in the gym, but whatever, he was having fun, and that's how time flies.

And just like the expression is true, so is everything about teenage boys eating all their food in two bites.

Well it's true for him at least, so since he's got the extra time, why not go back into the gym and practice marching? Maybe he can get the leg up (pun intended) on the other freshmen.

Unfortunately the minute he opens the door, he can hear someone else in the room. Well he can't really hear someone else, but there's music playing, so someone has to be in there. That's his logic and he's sticking to it.

In retrospect he probably could have guessed that the person in the gym just had to be Derek Hale. 

Stiles walks over and sits down next to the speaker. And he just watches Derek, not because he's a creeper he tells himself, but because Derek is dancing and tossing and moving around in ways that Stiles didn't even think was possible. And he was doing all of it with a sword in his hands. 'Did Danny call that a sabre? Crap I think so.'

He's pretty sure Derek doesn't even notice him sitting there until the song ends, and Derek throws the sword in the air and catches it, and of course Stiles starts clapping because, "Holy crap that was awesome! Do you do that every day?"

"Thank you, and yeah, I try to do it during lunch." He accepts the water bottle that Stiles offers him and takes a swig. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be eating?"

"I already ate all my food, I just wanted to practice my marching, but you were here already so I sat and watched." Derek raises his eyebrow. ""No no no not in a creepy way, it was just really cool!" Stiles can feel the blush coloring his cheeks and he rubs the back of his head.

Derek laughs and sits down next to him. "It's cool, I did that all the time my freshman year. We had this really awesome girl in the guard named Kate, she would always come in here and spin, and it was so cool to me, so I would sit over near her and watch." He takes another sip of water and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "So how's the marching stuff going? Laura's not treating you too bad is she?"

Stiles shakes his head fast, "Nuh-uh, she's really cool, you're lucky, I wish I had a sister like that."

Derek throws his head back and laughs hard, "You don't have to live with her, she's such a hard-ass sometimes."

There's some silence. Stiles can't stand silence. "So what happened to that girl that you used to come in here and watch?"

"She got arrested for burning a house down. Crazy bitch."

"Seriously? Why would she do that? Was anyone hurt?"

"Some people are just crazy Stiles." Those words gave him a funky feeling. Like there was a lot more that wasn't being said.

"Yeah." There was more silence.

"Well it looks like people are coming back, I should get back to teaching the guard, I'll catch you later."

"I'll see you later Derek." He flashed a smile, but Derek's back was already turned, shoulders tensed. 'What did I do?' Stiles thought.

But as soon as Laura came back, there wasn't much time for thinking about anything more than how high Stiles could push his toes.

That file was still in the back of his mind though. With a little sticky note that said, "Who is Kate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I hate myself for not updating this sooner. Please don't hate me, I'll try to update quicker this time.


End file.
